narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kuchiyose: Sphinx
The Sphinx are a reclusive group of creatures, living within Pyramids deep within the desert. They lived with a Genjutsu placed over their large dwellings, as to hid them from intruders. And make travelers feel as if they are trapped within a sea of sand, however if this Genjutsu is detected. It can be dispelled by a strong enough individual. Ichirou discovered the sphinx while wondering through the desert. He couldn't help but feel as if something was calling him. Though he did not know that he had been afflicted with a Genjutsu brought about by Teleia. She called him forth towards their home, subsequently trapping him within the Genjutsu which surrounded it. Forcing it to seem as if he was lost within a sea of sand for days, before finally realizing he was caught within a Genjutsu, and ending it with his Sharingan. As Ichirou removed his Genjutsu he discovered the large pyramids of the Sphinx. Soon after breaking the Genjutsu he was approached by the various Sphinx. And immediately engaged in battle. After an extensive amount of fighting with the Sphinx, Theinin, their leader. Struck a Deal with Ichirou, and allowed him to become the Contract signer for their summoning contract. As long as he fulfilled his duties, which are unknown to any but him. Abilities The Sphinx posses varying abilities, varying between each one. Each is a user of a differing Nature affinity, as well as Genjutsu. They are also accomplished in barrier techniques, allowing them to assist Ichirou by trapping his opponents within confined spaces, and blinding them, their most common Barrier is the Pyramid of Light. A large bright pyramid, representing their god (the sun) and the pyramids they constructed. The Pyramid of Light - This technique can be casted by single Sphinx, either by reducing the scale of the barrier of by emitting sufficient amounts of chakra, though Theinin and Lei-ya are the only two whom are capable of forming the Pyramid of Light on their own and sustain it. The Barrier emits a bright yellow light, and removes access in or out of the area. The Sphinx also carry a special ability to unleash Genjutsu in the form of barriers, creating area of effect Genjutsu to cast upon their enemies Guardian Sphinx- The guardian sphinx was the first to encounter Ichirou, he is the overseer and guardian of the Sphinx domain, being an extensive user of Earth Release, and even retaining the ability to control sand with it's chakra. The guardian is the most stoic of the Sphinx, as it is more of a creation than a living being. Hardly even responding when spoken to. = Hieracosphinx- The Hieracosphinx is the messenger. He was tasked with delivering words of the sphinx to the humans of the realm, during the time in which they interacted with humans, before this point. He is adament in the Wind release, and (as with most of the sphinx) he is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from his back, to give flight. Hieracosphinx possesses larger wings than any other sphinx, allowing him to fly with greater ability, as well as increased speed and force. Sphinx Teleia- Teleia is the sphinx of calls. She utilized long range Genjutsu abilities to lure people into the Genjutsu trap endless sand sea. Teleia also utilizes the sound release, kneading her chakra into her voice to extend her genjutsu abilities, as well as her attack abilities. she has the smallest wings of the Sphinx and the second smalles flight ability. Criosphinx - Crio is the sphinx of time, and utilizes the fire release. He earned the title sphinx of time because of his special Genjutsu capabilities, the genjutsu he inflicts upon his enemies cause them to experience the world around them in much slower, or much faster time, effectively disrupting their perception of time and throwing off their sights. Andro Sphinx- Andro is the sphinx of the sea. During the time that the Sphinx interacted with the humans, there was a large sea that covered most of the desert, Andro retracted this sea when the humans insulted him, and left it dry ever since. He utilizes the water release Theinin the Great Sphinx - Theinin is the king of the sphinx, and is the Sphinx of Thunder. He is the angriest of the Sphinx and wishes ill to most humans, before his encounter with Ichirou. He utilizes the lightning release. Lin-ya the Sphinx Queen - Lin-ya is the Queen of the Sphinx, wife to Theinin. She possesses no Nature transformation, but instead is versed in the ways of chakra solidification, allowing her to form her chakra into strong barriers for defense, or weapons for attack Berial Berial is the Sphinx of the Lava. A narcissistic beast that recluded to a lone pyramid within volcano country. He is strong, though still second Theinin, as well as Lin-ya. He is experienced in the Kekkai techniques of the Sphinx, He also possesses the ability to turn his entire body into flame, in a manner similar to the incineration technique.